


Accident

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [89]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Conversations, Crying, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Injury, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A weightlifting session goes wrong when Aoi gets injured.





	Accident

“Why do you think Chihiro won’t work out with us?” Aoi asks, sipping her protein drink; this stuff is foul, but she won’t say so in front of her girlfriend and protein power-fanatic, Sakura.

Sakura finishes fifty reps with a large dumbbell, and passes it to her left hand. “I do not know. Perhaps she is simply self conscious.”

“Yeah, I guess I’d be self conscious if I was as tiny as her. Still, I worry about her sometimes.”

“I agree,” Sakura says. “I hate to think what might happen to such a fragile person.”

Aoi nods; with people out to kill each other in this hellhole, she worries that someone as weak and tearful as Chihiro would become an easy target. She sighs, hating this place.

Putting down her protein drink, she picks up her dumbbell. And then…

“Shit!”

She isn’t sure what happens, but the dumbbell slips in her sweaty grip and falls from her hand. And it falls to the floor, the edge of the heavy dumbbell clipping her foot. And pain explodes through her foot, a scream escaping Aoi’s throat. Tears of agony sting her eyes and she slumps to the ground, holding her throbbing foot.

“Hina, what happened?” Sakura says, crouching beside her and placing a large hand on her back.

“Shit, the, the weight hit my foot!” Aoi sobs, the tears spilling over.

“I know it hurts, but try not to cry,” Sakura says, kissing her forehead. “Can I take your shoe off?”

Aoi nods, sniffing. With skill and care, Sakura slips Aoi’s shoe from her foot and looks at the swelling.

“It isn’t broken, thankfully.”

At least that’s something.

Sakura picks Aoi up, kissing her forehead. “Come, let me bathe your foot, Hina.”

Aoi smiles through the pain and tears. “Thank you, S-Sakura.”


End file.
